The invention relates to an object with an at least partly amorphous glass-metal film, which comprises a metal from the iron, nickel, chromium, cobalt, vanadium group of elements, or a combination of these elements, and a metalloid from the phosphorus, carbon, boron group of elements, or of a combination of these elements, and an element from the aluminum, silicon, tin, antimony, germanium, indium, beryllium group, or a combination from these elements.
Also disclosed is a method for producing the object.
U. S. Pat. No. Re. 32,925 discloses strip- and sheet-like objects of the above-mentioned type which have at least 50% to 100% amorphous metal alloy and have particularly favorable physical properties--e.g. a high tensile strength, high flexibility and high resistance to wear and corrosion. The quality and hardness of the surface of the known objects are essentially determined by the composition of the alloy and the method by which they were produced, which should lead to a principal property satisfying the particular purpose of the object, e.g. a high flexibility, a predetermined, relatively high degree of surface hardness or a combination of these properties, to be achieved.